


Chrysanthemum

by imposter_synd



Series: A drabble is exactly a hundred words [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Flowers, Gen, Lip has flowers, and Choerry steals them, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposter_synd/pseuds/imposter_synd
Summary: Yerim has been stealing flowers from her neighbour Jungeun's treasured garden. One day, Jungeun catches her in action, and demands to know where the heck all her flowers went.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: A drabble is exactly a hundred words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165790
Kudos: 3





	Chrysanthemum

“This better be worth all the flowers I’ve lost” muttered Jungeun bitterly as Yerim led her up a flight of cobblestone steps.

“You wanted to know, didn’t you, Unnie?” asked Yerim. Her voice was a lot more sombre than Yerim usually was.

Jungeun had already judged enough when Yerim stole her chrysanthemums, but she nodded anyway.

Yerim gave Jungeun another tug at her wrist, before Jungeun realised they were in a graveyard. 

“Sorry for stealing your flowers, Unnie.” Yerim bent down and placed the flowers in the vase in front of the tombstone - “Choi Eurin” “They’re for my late sister”

**Author's Note:**

> Chrysanthemums are often put with graves as a token of death. My mind ran to how 'Chry' kinda seemed like 'Choerry'. This was born.  
> I might start a drabble collection because why not?


End file.
